This invention relates to a gas bag arrangement for a vehicle occupant restraint system of a motor vehicle and to a method for manufacturing such gas bag arrangement.
From the prior art gas bag arrangements are known, which include a gas bag (in particular in the form of a curtain gas bag) which is attached to a holding structure e.g. of the vehicle body via at least one connecting strap (catch strap), in order to stabilize the position of the gas bag in the inflated condition. A curtain gas bag held by catch straps is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,710 B2 (incorporated by reference herein). The invention described herein can be employed on a curtain gas bag such as shown, for example, in the aforementioned U.S. patent.